A circuit configuration for starting an electric motor is described in German Published Patent Application No. 197 44 729, the circuit configuration limiting the motor current or the motor output to a specified maximum value. The described circuit configuration includes a timer, which cancels the limitation of the motor current or the output for the time specified by the timer, starting from the time the electric motor starts.
The object of the invention is to specify a circuit configuration for operating an electric motor, which protects the electric motor against thermal overload.